The Cursed Child's Misery
by Storywriter254
Summary: This is how I believe the conversation between Albus and Harry's should have gone before Albus went away for his 4th year


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, you'll be thrown off a bit.**

A 40 year old Harry Potter entered his son's room. He almost hesitated as he and his son's relationship wasn't the best right now. However, he did try to make amends to the issues he and Albus were having.

Albus was sitting on his bed, reading a book his Aunt Hermione gave for him on his birthday.

"Hey Al" Harry said, sitting on the bed.

"Evening" Albus said, not looking up from his book.

"So...what you reading there?" Harry asked.

"Oh just an interesting book on the beauty of Potion Making from Aunt Hermione to help with my grade….for beginners" Albus said with a slight glare.

"It's alright, Al. You'll get the hang of it. Believe me when I say I didn't receive a good grade in Potions till my 6th year. I got past the first 5 years with a barely passing grade. I just lucked out on an E in my OWLs" Harry said.

"Well maybe that's because you were saving Hogwarts and the world….as I've heard from students in my year over and over and over again" Albus said.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. This was not going well.

"Look, if the kids at Hogwarts aren't treating you well, I can talk to McGonagall for you-" Harry tried to say.

"And what good would that do? Show that poor Albus Potter can't solve his own problems without dear Daddy's help? You can control what people say Dad but not what they think and believe me, I know what they think. They're arseholes" Albus said.

"Albus! Watch your language" Harry said.

"It's true. They judge me solely on the colors I wear and the father I have, not on my character or anything else" Albus said.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you, then. You could try making more friends…" Harry said.

"Dad, I've been there 3 years and I haven't made any friend other than Scorpius and no one wants to be my friend. Nobody. No one else in my year or any other. They see me as a disappointment, a failure in comparison to his almighty father" Albus said.

Harry got mad and stood up from the bed quickly. "You know something? I'm sick of you always blaming your troubles on me. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm your father and nothing will change that and it certainly won't help you by moping around all the time. Maybe we can set up times for when you can come home and I can help you with your studies and maybe I can talk with Ron to get Rose to start talking with you again"

"Rose?! She's a show offy brat. She abandoned me the first train ride to that godforsaken school simply because I want to be friends with a kid that has a last name her dad hates by default" Albus said.

"Al, you know that's not true. Rose cares about you, she's just uncomfortable with the decisions you've made regarding your relationship with Scorpius. She's just worried about the rumor going around, that's all" Harry said.

"Oh and just because it's a rumor, she automatically believes it to be true. She just thinks that because she's idiotic enough to believe anything coming out of the Daily Prophet and doesn't know him like I do because she never even gave him a chance and now she's friends with all the other people I hate because they don't like me for no good reason" Albus said.

"Well….I'll be sure to talk to Ron about that...in the meantime, maybe if you'd have a better attitude about all of this, you'd have a better perspective on these issues" Harry said.

"Why should I? This school is a complete nightmare for me with the only saving grace being Scorpius. I wish I never even gotten that stupid letter. I wish I was a Squib so I would've gone to a muggle school where people don't know anything about the great Harry Potter and his disappointing son who can't do anything right" Albus said.

Harry stood silent. Unfortunately, this conversation was becoming the conversation he had dreaded. He just looked down.

"Well...if you want, I can take you to the park sometime or maybe we can get you into one of those summer clubs. They don't know anything about me" Harry said.

"What's the use? They'd have to figure it out sooner or later and when they do learn about you, they'll think of me the way the kids at Hogwarts do" Albus said.

Harry didn't know what else to say so he just said "Well…I'll work something out...just try to hang in there? Surely there must be someone at Hogwarts other than Scorpius that likes you, isn't there?"

"I'll look but there's not much ground left" Albus said.

"Thanks...goodnight, Al" Harry said, leaving the room.

He went into his bedroom. He lied down on the bed next to his wife, Ginny.

"He's miserable because of me" Harry said.

"Come now, Harry. It's not your fault. Al's a teenager, full of drama. It'll pass. Just look at the way we were back then" Harry said.

"Be that as it may, the kids at Hogwarts aren't friendly with him, he doesn't like any of his classes, he hates Quidditch, and basically everything else about the wizarding world. He told me that he wished he was a Squib so he wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"How can any child say that? If Muggle children knew about Hogwarts, they'd be lining up a thousand miles just so they could beg McGonagall to enroll" Ginny said.

"Well, Al certainly wouldn't be in that line...Ginny...I think we may have to transfer Al to a muggle school" Harry said.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny said.

"You should've heard what he said in there, Ginny. He's not happy at all and our theory that he only needed more time there was wrong" Harry said.

"Can we at least check and see for one more year to see if he actually enjoys himself this year?" Ginny said.

"Yes, but if he as so much tells me how horrible those damned brats are by the end of the year I'm pulling him out myself" Harry said.

"You know these are our friends kids you're talking about" Ginny said.

"Friends who still bias themselves against Slytherin simply because of one group that's disbanded. They have no tolerance for any person that's a Slytherin no matter how gentle and kind he or she may be. Where do you think these kids got their attitudes?" Harry said.

"They're just scared, Harry" Ginny said.

"No, they're pathetic" Harry said.

He turned off the lamp at his nightstand.

"Ginny, I'm tired. Can we talk more in the morning?" Harry asked.

Ginny stared at her husband through the dark for a moment before saying "Alright Harry"

She turned over and closed over. She was just hoping that Harry would be proven wrong after this year. She'd like just one year where her baby boy would come home with a smile on his face for once.


End file.
